Talk:Stay Puft Marshmallow Man/Animated
How Stay Puft came back Theories The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man's appearances in the animated series appears to be contradicting the events of the original film. No explanation is offered as to how Mr. Stay Puft, originally the incarnation of Gozer, became an entity in his own right. There have been many theories, one of the most likely ones being that another entity entirely decided to take on the form of Mr. Stay Puft itself. It was also commonly speculated the remains of the original Marshmallow Man were collected using the ghost traps and stored in the Containment Unit, where he regenerated back to his original form. 1. Ecto-Containment Facility Theory The most possible theory how Stay Puft came back to "life" and how he came inside the Ecto-Containment Facility. After Gozer defeat the Ghostbusters collected all the ectoplasmic marshmallow leftovers of Stay Puft and store it inside the newly constructed Ecto-Contaiment Facility and that without Gozer's influence too control his actions, Stay Puft "pulled" himself back together and became the kind-hearted marshmallow giant we all know and love. :Stay Puft makes a brief cameo as an antagonist in the original opening sequence, only to be trapped with a bunch of other ghosts. That may not be canon at all as the intro seems to be inconsistent with how ghostbusting is done in the cartoon episodes. :In "Cry Uncle" Stay Puft was released and was deemed a malevolent ghost. ::It appears without Gozer's influence, with each rematerialization and time, Stay Puft is less and less malevolent to the point he is on friendly terms with Slimer and the Ghostbusters and even enjoys children playing with him like in the end of "Sticky Business". :::It's a pretty popular belief so I added it to the page. (I hope not to get a lot of theories on the pages, but this needed to be address.)Devilmanozzy 12:47, 16 May 2009 (UTC) 2. The "different entity" theory seems unlikely. A simpler, more likely explanation would be that another entity simply took on the form of Mr. Stay-Puft independently of Gozer. Stay-Puft marshmallows are apparently a prominent, popular dessert item with lots of media exposure. The big guy in the cartoon doesn't appear terribly smart or for that matter, creative and could have taken the form because he witnessed Gozer using it and wanted to emulate him. :In "Revenge of Murray the Mantis", Egon claimed that the entity in Murray's form had an equal power level to Gozer. Winston's read Egon's inference and knew they needed "The Big Guy" - Mr. Stay Puft to help defeat him. If Stay Puft was a different entity, this probably wouldn't be the case. Vern4760 (talk) 14:22, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Game Canon with Extreme Ghostbusters? Has it occured to anyone that Stay Puft never appeared in Extreme Ghostbusters and that in the video game, he was destroyed instead of trapped. The fact that Stay Puft never appears in Extreme Ghostbusters makes it debatable about whether or not Stay Puft's fate in the game is canon. SonofSamhain 05:27, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't know but it most likely had more to do with Extreme Ghostbusters avoiding movie isms. Devilmanozzy 05:30, 8 August 2009 (UTC)